A light in dark times
by Blue masked Turtle
Summary: The future is veiled with darkness and uncertainty. Yet one must rise to help and guide and learn to love. Plz R&R(Leo fic)
1. Default Chapter

DISCLAIMER: First TMNT fanfic so plz be nice. Plz R&R!

Blue masked Turtle

The Dream

The wind whips my face as I descend.

My breath catches in my throat silencing my scream

The ground rushes up to greet me

Hard and fast I fall

The wind crashes against my face stinging my eyes

One single salty tear runs down my face

Closer the ground comes and my end

It's coming I can feel it

My heart beats faster and I hear my blood pumping in my ears 

I feel like a weights been attached to me as I fall 

I close my eyes and wait for the end

The wind stops and I feel myself stood on solid ground that I cannot see

Its dark and everywhere I look its empty and alone

But I know better someone's here

I turn round suspiciously trying to spy them out

I know someone's here or am I starting to suffer from paranoia

I turn round once more and there they are

My jaw slackens and my eyes grow wide, it's her

Clad in black leather pants and boots with a dark green tank top wearing a black leather trench coat with a large black hat covering her face.

I stand and stare. I can't see her face I never can. I open my mouth trying to speak but nothing comes out. Who is she?

A vision of beauty shrouded in mystery. Oh, how I long to see thee.

All is quiet and neither of us move and hours go by unnoticed.

She whispered something softly and in shock I nearly missed.

I was confused and happy she knew my name. But in quick thought I wondered how.

She slowly lifts her head and looks at me for the first time and I find myself lost in the dark pools of her eyes. Crystal blue they shine with hidden emotions for they are unreadable to me. She smiles half amused half sad at my shocked expression then buzzzzzzzz…….

"Huh!" I say my eyes snapping open.

I lean over and tap the alarm its 6.00am. I fall back into the sheets when I notice I'm covered in sweat and breathing heavily.

Minutes slowly slip by and I lay in my bed motionless, I saw her. Her long, silken raven hair, soft creamy skin, full lips and those eyes. She was beautiful but who was she? Did she even exist?

Glancing at the clock it reads 6.14am and I sigh.

Why did I have this dream I wonder? My brothers never mentioned having them. It made me feel uncertain like it was warning me about something but I don't know what.

Gazing at the ceiling I decide to start training it will give me time to think about her. 

I walk out of the room quietly and smile slightly when I hear my brother's quiet snoring through the wall. I quickly walk the short journey to the dojo and start practising without the disturbing the others. Now training I let my mind wander and try to understand why she never leaves me, I wish I knew. I don't know what to do and I'm scared about how I feel. She only exists in dreams but then why do I know she exists and from somewhere not too far away. I don't understand.

~*~*~

The wind howls and whistles in the cold, darkness of the night. Buildings crumble and rotting doors creak open in a old, derelict part of the city. Here she can be truly alone and left in peace for no one ever comes here not even the punks or secret groups that terrorise the city. Standing in the wreckage the wind whips her hair around and she smiles weakly.

"You'll understand soon Leo, I'm coming" she whispered then disappeared in an old house.

A whirring sound fills the air momentarily then fades out quickly as though it never were. Her footprints the only sign she had been there blow away into nothing leaving no trace.

TBC…

Please tell me what u think. Please R&R!


	2. Raylene?

Blue masked Turtle

Raylene?

Disappearing inside the crumbling mass I walk on to the back of the building. Kicking aside a rotting, dark wooden box reveals what I seek, a trap door. Wrapping my slender fingers around the black iron ring I pull. Chalk white puffs of dust fill the air as I pull the heavy, wooden door open. Descending the stone steps and the depths of darkness I approach a solid steel door. The familiar monotone voice of my computer greets my ears.

"Password"

"Radella" 

"Verified, please enter and enjoy yourself Raylene"

A whirring sound echoes through the building and the door slides aside. I walk through my feet clicking against the floor echoing off the walls as I walk into a large spacious room the lights flick on and I smile.

"Leo" I say and the sound of many computers booting up reaches my ears. The walls above my metal computer desks on two sides of the room turn revealing many computer screens brightly displaying a wide range of things.

"Weapons room" I say and the sound of many locks unlocking is heard and the door second out of six on the left swings open.

My strides long and my coat flying behind me I enter the room and smile, what a selection. Again the room is big as many different kinds of swords, sai, bow, bou and nunchunks are displayed on the walls then in the centre of the room three rows of long shelves are filled with every type of gun and ammunition anyone could think of. My eyes light up with the joy as they land on my most prized possession, my katana. The cool metal blade shines as I hit the lights I approach and take its finely carved hilt in my hand. Its as light as a feather but its potential is deadly. The brown leather belt attached at the scabbard swings noiselessly. Taking the buckle in my hand I guide the belt over my shoulder. Then looking at the small drawers beside me I pull out three shuriken. Partly armed I look up at the long table in the corner of the room. On it is placed a black belt with the holster containing two revolvers and spare ammo. Two straps hang down from it containing at the end two long knives. I turn now fully armed and head for the door. The lights blinking off as I walk out of the room and the door slides shut with a thud and locks securely.

"Garage" I say next. 

Once again the metallic, computer whirring starts up and a large door the sixth on the left opens. I walk forward and pick one out of four pairs of keys. There's a landrover, car and two bikes, the bikes are my favourite.

The outside garage door opens displaying the dusty, barren land ahead of me, I smile.

Raising my black shades to my face I rev up the bike then, zooooooommmmm……

*****

"Aaauuuggghhh!!!" Leo screamed.

He was panting heavily and drenched in sweat. He had the dream again but this time he was close, so close to the ground the thought he scraped it. Looking down he gasped his chest and forearms were grazed and then he realized a metallic taste in his mouth, blood. What was happening to him?

Looking at the clock a habit he had once he'd woken he saw it read 4.45am. He sighed there was no way he'd sleep again tonight and it was too early to train even for him. Letting his mind drift he decided he'd go for a walk. Climbing out of bed slowly and quietly he left his room and entered the living room. Picking up a scrap piece of paper and pen he scribbled a note. Picking his katana's up from the dojo he made his way into the sewer. He instantly felt the coolness of the sewers and smiled slightly. Now topside he warily climbed up a building to get a good view of the city and stars. Up there was the only place he could find this solace, but since the dream he'd been wary about going topside and especially on buildings but he hid it from his brothers. Now his mind made up he walked forward and placed his hand on the ladder and ascended onto the roof.

TBC…

Please people tell me what u think. Please R&R! 


	3. Saving Leonardo

Chapter 3

Saving Leonardo

He reached the top and gazed across the city. It was so beautiful from up here, the bright, clear lights of the city below with the pure, radiant light of the moon and stars above. He sighed heavily his breath clouding and blowing away in the wind, here he could relax. It was still early even for him and sensei was still sleeping as were his brothers and would be for at least another hour, so he was safe from discovery. Unlike the blaring of horns or sirens or the chatter of people as they walked by it was quiet far up here, a good place to clear one's mind and meditate. Here he could reminisce and recall his dream, what did it mean? Dreams were said to be able to sometimes predict coming events, but he couldn't understand this dream, these people. Who were they? Why were they fighting him? And who was that woman?

He had taken to retreating up here quite often after a dream or at least into his room, it was the only place he could contemplate its meaning without being interrogated about the dream itself or his screams. Sensei knew, he always knew and while he hadn't asked outright, it was only a matter of time, and his brothers they sensed something also despite his attempts to keep quiet and stop worrying. No, soon they would all know what was bothering him and together they may be able to work it out, but he feared even they would not be much help this time. He felt alone now as he did in the dream, cold and…scared of what could come to pass. From his meditation he had concluded it was only he, he'd been alone and ambushed, his brothers nowhere in sight, strange considering they were hardly ever apart. What was stranger still was the woman that appeared, he'd never seen her, yet she seemed to know who he was, so perhaps this event was not to happen for a few months maybe years, if at all. He often thought of her for although he didn't know her she intrigued him. She was young, about his age, but shrouded in mystery he was clueless about anything concerning her. It wasn't like him to pay that much attention to girls and women, but she kept his interest, which is what surprised him. Most he considered friends or should he feel anything else well a few days' meditation and good workouts in the dojo would sort that out.

The roaring of an engine below shook him from his dreams; he shook his head trying to clear his thoughts without success. Something hit the floor behind him, making him jump and reach for his swords as he whipped round. Only an old, rusty bar lay behind him, fallen from a small assemblum of scaffolding left long ago. There appeared to be no one around, but soon he would have to return, however the faint flicker of a dying light at the far corner of the roof caught his attention. It seemed strange but that place looked familiar, like he'd seen it before, but he so rarely came up here and when he did he always stayed near the ladder so he'd never seen this before. The light flickered a little occasionally leaving the area completely clouded in darkness, only then did Leo's mind supply where this was from. The gravely floor and the graffiti covering the corner of one side of the wall, this was where his last dream with that girl was. But, that meant she was in New York somewhere didn't it and to be on the same rooftop he visited, wasn't that a little more than coincidence. Or maybe it was because of the dream they'd appeared here, his mind supplying a dark and remote place far above civilisation.

Across barren lands and clouds of dust upturned by a speeding vessel Raylene drew closer to her target. New York City was below she'd reach the outskirts in a few minutes. The city looked oddly beautiful she concluded, she never really thought it would, after all wasn't it just filled with factories and many modes of transportation polluting the air. But here descending speedily towards the city with its hundreds of glowing lights seemed to make the city shine. Her face had a wisp of a ghostly smile, but turning serious, this was no time to admire the view someone important to her and many others even if he didn't know it yet needed to be saved. Glancing down at her watch she cussed she was three minutes late from the expected time, it wasn't much but in situations like this minutes make all the difference. Cranking up the power of the bike it sped off in a blur of colour but strangely little noise. This little gadget installed on her bike would guarantee to make up for the lost time, even if it would destroy the bike soon after, it was worth it. The first buildings loomed above as she whizzed through the streets left and right. Here the city's distinct unpleasant aroma greeted her nose, which wrinkled in disgust as she looked at the rubbish littering the streets, how could people live like this? She was very close now just a few more blocks and she'd be there, the question was, was she in time?

Leo still stood staring at the dying light which would soon plunge him into total darkness, a ninja was supposed to stay in the shadows unseen by all, but up here above the people only able to look and watch but never be, he was safe. No one ever really came up here, just a few punks with nothing to do, but not at this time, no now they would be consuming alcohol like a fish until they passed out. The light flickered once, twice then gone. Now in darkness he signed and rubbed his upper arms, it was getting cold and dawn was approaching, he'd have to get back soon. He glanced out across the city of lights, it was plagued by crime and violence that he and his brothers so often fought to stop, yet if one was to look for the first time from here they'd never think a city like this could be the way it was. He closed his eyes as a moment to reflect before he had to return and display the mask to those he loved most, to keep them safe from his own fears. All was silent up there that is until the gravel crunched. His eyes snapped open he wasn't alone. His ninja instincts awoke in a second as he looked behind him, nothing. It was empty not a soul was in the darkness save his own yet he knew somewhere deep inside that this wasn't right. For seconds he waited his breath held and his hands reaching ever closer towards his katanas, something was here he could feel it. His hand reached to grab the handle of his beloved katana yet his hand grabbed nothing, what was going on? His hand reached back to their holders to confirm it as it proved true his katanas were gone. With them gone he could only rely on his hand combat, but he would already be at a disadvantage it his enemy were armed. Shadows darker than before despite the lightening of the horizon as dawn approached ever nearer loomed in around him. Gravel crunched again and he strained to listen what direction it came from until, smack. He stumbled forward dazed momentarily from the blow to the back of his head. It was just one shot and he seemed to be able to recover until he was immediately assaulted again, this time in his chest and back. His expertise in the field of weapons granted him the knowledge that the weapons his attackers now used were the bo and sai. He stood in position ready to attack unsure how many his attackers were, he not seen them yet they seemingly appeared out of nowhere attacked then disappeared. More came this time darting out of the shadows in hazy blurs before attacking, he defended best he could, but he was outnumbered he guessed around twelve to one and weaponless. His legs were swept from underneath him and he fell to the floor landing on his shell. The beating continued and he felt dizzy as a heavy blow to the head with a pipe he guessed from the one abandoned earlier hit him. They continued relentlessly long after he was unable to defend anymore. It felt like hours even if in reality it had only been minutes that they continued. All the while his mind screamed why had he left the safety of the den. Eventually they stopped only to haul him to his feet and drag him across the roof. His whole body ached at the movement and large bruises appeared as he was forced to comply with their action. Numbly he was dragged, his eyes drooping shut as his body fought the urge to fall into the dark abyss and sanctuary of unconsciousness. He felt himself grabbed by his upper arms then launched through the air only their was no gravely rooftop to break his fall only the paved street below. His eyes opened and tears sprang to them as the air stung them. He was falling fast and hard toward the ground with no one to save him, his nightmare had become his reality.

Raylene pulled upside the building she knew Leo to be up top, she didn't have to see to know the battle had started between them. Climbing off the bike she slung the rope over her shoulder then climbed the rusting and broken ladder of the opposite run down building. It was slimy from years of neglect and dirt, but that didn't bother her she had a turtle to rescue. It was tricky work climbing up the broken steps in some parts, but eventually she reached the top. Looking at the roof across she saw Leo fall to the ground completely defenceless; she hadn't much time. Creating a lasso she began to swing it above her head. She let it fly and silently prayed it would work, the rope flew and began to descend then slid down onto the hook of a small crane between the two buildings. Grabbing the rope in her hands she looked back up, but remained calm and collected enough to stay in the shadows. She watched as Leo was grabbed dragged to his feet and forced to move across the rooftop, her fist clenched as she crouched down ready to run. He neared the edge and she ran, he was hurled off the building and began descending as she jumped. She swung down as Leo drew closer toward the bottom. She realised her mistake seconds later, she had jumped to late she should of jumped at the same time. Sliding down the rope as it descended burning her hands, she gritted her teeth and held out her hand. She approached him closer and closer, she could hear the protests of his attackers above, but did her best to ignore them only Leo mattered now. He was mere inches from the ground as her arms wound its way around his torso, his arms and chest grazed slightly as they dragged along the floor. They were lifting up again now slightly when shuriken with poisoned tips imbedded themselves along the wall where they had swung by a split second ago. They weren't too high when Raylene let go of the rope falling back to the ground. Arms protectively round Leo she descended once again followed by a line of shuriken one tearing her shirt but just missing her skin, that was too close. Her feet hit the ground, her arms still around Leo carrying his weight best she could, who knew a turtle could be so heavy? His arm wrapped round behind her neck her other arm around supporting him from the back she dragged him to her bike, which lay on the ground not so far away. Placing him on first she then sat behind him then revved up the bike as his attackers reached ground level. She took off weaving in and out of dark alleyways trying to lose them but to no avail. She may have had the advantage of speed, but they had the upper hand regarding the city layout she soon concluded as she sped down a narrow alley to a dead end. Looking back she saw her pursuers now blocking her retreat, she was trapped. Their pursuers laughed and jeered at them and started coming closer, but the revving of the bike kept them at bay not to far away.

The alley was definitely quite narrow with little room to manoeuvre, there were no lights either so there she sat in complete darkness, the stilehettos of her pursuers drawing ever nearer and she was trapped, well almost. She noticed not to far away an old skip laden with old junk and as luck would seem to have it an old board sticking out at an angle resting more against the skip than on it. She realised the opportunity that presented itself and that it seemed the only way out and she wasn't going to waste it. Moving back to be able to get some small amount of speed before going up the board as it seemed old and fragile and would quite likely break after she'd gone up it. The engine revved again, but her pursuers were getting braver as the approached further still. She stepped down and the bike roared to life taking off, leaving their pursuers momentarily stunned. It covered the distance in seconds and soon it was with some speed though quite jerkily making its way up the board. It acted as a kind of ramp allowing her to jump over the skip and her pursuers who had gathered round the other side of the skip when they realised what she was trying to do. The bike hit the ground swerving a little making it difficult to control without knocking into something. The tyres screeched and her grip tightened as the bike all but span round the corner of an old factory. It crashed through the door, which had been boarded up, but had gone rotten through years of standing. Inside the building it was dark and cold with a pungent and tangy taste in the air. The bike slowed once inside and a red light flashed she was losing petrol somewhere. As best she could she kicked the back of the bike making it lurch and take off again as voices sounded and some of the debris started being pulled away. The tyres screeched again and a trail of petrol from the leak in the bike followed behind. She blindly drove on through the building until she reached the decaying double doors at the other end, which strange enough were open. She drove out into the street realising she was now on the very edges of the city and near to where she first entered as the first rays of sunshine flooded the sky. She reached a small estate right before her exit point and ground to a halt. She couldn't travel back in daylight with Leo on the front of a bike and leaving a trail to be followed. Glancing around she spied an old truck; she pulled up beside it and opened the door, no keys. No matter she thought pulling out a bunch of wires from underneath the steering wheel. Rubbing two of the together the engine came to life almost with a purring sound, she smiled. Finally something seemed to be going right. Placing Leo in the passenger seat slightly lay down as it was meant for three people in the front and she was only small. She covered him with her coat then climbed back out of the truck. Picking up the bike she hauled it into the back of the truck, it may be dead for now, but it wasn't beyond repair and this was priceless technology far more advanced than any other bike, and she wasn't going to let it fall into enemy hands. Bike on the back of the truck covered by the sheet already there, she jumped off the back into the main compartment and sat behind the wheel, how did you drive these things? A bike was easy, but she'd never driven a car or truck. Heavy footfall made her look up, her pursuers were back and they'd be here any minute. Stepping on a pedal the truck purred loudly as it raced down the street and turning abruptly came out of the city onto open road. The city was in full daylight now, but Leo was safe with her covered slightly in the front of the truck to prevent discovery. She looked in the mirror and saw the city getting smaller and an empty road behind and in font of her. Even if it wasn't the best rescue in history her mind supplied at least Leo was safe…. for now.

TBC…

Sorry for the major long wait in updating this fic, but I kinda had to rewrite the whole story plan and then decide how to write it with the new plan. But, don't worry loyal reviewees for I have already pre-written some chappies so I'm looking to update about once a week for the mo. Plz Read & Review.


	4. Meeting Raylene

Chapter 4 

Meeting Raylene

****

Far beneath the city streets of New York in an old but fairly well designed kitchen considering it was made and put together with scraps of boards found at the city junkyard sat an old and wizened rat. He sat at a small, dark round table; slightly chipped in places his gnarled hand curved round a cup of steaming tea. He'd been roused from sleep much earlier than normal, with a feeling of something a miss. His sons would not wake for another half hour until they had their training session in the dojo. He looked up at the clock, it read 6 'o'clock as he sipped his tea, he had a little time to meditate on this matter before he would alert his sons.

Raylene walked into a dark room yet again underground and listened to the steady breathing and watching the rise and fall of the patient lying in the bed. They'd arrived here, at her home a quarter of an hour ago yet now Leo lay safe and warm and attended to, he'd probably wake in an hour or so, so she had plenty of time to prepare herself for an onslaught of confused questions and an explanation. His bedside clock ticked over to read 6.25am and she smiled tenderly glancing at him one last time before shutting the door and walking down the corridor. This early mornings events were taking their toll a bit as her shoulders shagged only then did she realise how dirty she was. Her nose turned up as she realised how she must smell and decided a shower and a new change of clothes wouldn't go a miss and she had plenty of time to do so. That thought in mind she headed down the corridor and disappeared through a door, minutes later the sound of running water could be heard.

The clock struck 6.30am in the sewers as Donatello stumbled through his bedroom door in the direction of the kitchen, nothing beat black coffee in a morning after staying up late at night working on one of his latest projects. He walked into the kitchen and immediately his nose was assaulted with smell of food sizzling away on the cooker. He opened a cupboard and pulled out a mug then switched the kettle on as Mike's way to cheerful voice asked.

"Hey bro, how's it hang'in?"

Donnie grumbled something in reply to which Mikey answered, "Ooookay" before turning on the radio.

Donatello sat down at the table coffee in one hand his head in the other. A newspaper lay open before him begging his attention, usually he would sit and read for the next ten minutes, but something bugged him this morning. Leo had been unusually distracted lately and was usually the first up in a morning, but he wasn't here now? Pushing back his chair, which scraped against the floor he stood, perhaps he wasn't up yet? He walked out of the kitchen leaving Mike to dance around the kitchen. How could he be so energetic at this time? He walked past the first cart and noticed a dim light; probably candlelight, which meant Sensei, was meditating then walked on to the next cart. He stopped by the door then rapped lightly on it, nothing.

"Leo, are you in there?" he asked.

No answer.

He knocked again this time a little louder, "Leo" he called.

Again nothing, so this time he turned the handle and opened the door, it was dark so he flicked the switch and the light came on, empty. Walking back out closing the door behind him, he went back into the kitchen.

"Hey, Mikey?" he called.

"Yeah, bro?" he answered after placing food on the plates.

"Have you seen Leo?"

"He's not in his room?"

"No"

"He's probably with Splinter," answered Mike sitting down at the table with two plates.

"Yeah, your right" said Donnie sitting down next to Mike.

They spent the rest of breakfast discussing one of Mike's latest video games he'd found that is until Raph came through the door.

"Hey, Raph" said Mikey, smiling.

Raph grunted as he slouched down in the seat he'd taken. He most definitely was not a morning turtle.

The tapping of a wooden cane sounded a minute later and at 7 'o' clock just struck Splinter appeared in the doorway.

"My sons, please join me in the dojo" he said before slowly making his way toward the dojo.

"But, what about…." Mike started, but a Splinter gaze he fell silent.

They entered the dojo one by one and the three turtles sat down on the mats looking round for any sign of their eldest brother.

"My sons,…." Started Splinter before Raphael asked.

"Where's Leo?"

A pointed look stopped any more forthcoming question from Raphael or the others so he continued.

"My sons, you know something deeply troubles Leonardo"

"It is a matter which troubles me for he has always sought my knowledge in these times, but yet he chooses to face his troubles alone"

"What can we do Sensei?"

"For now we can only observe for we do not yet know the full extent of what troubles him"

At his sons crest fallen faces as they realised they could do nothing Splinter added, "Take comfort my sons, for a friend of mine now watches him, she will help him through this"

At the sudden interest of his three sons Splinter also sat down and began to tell them something, which he should of told long before.

He was falling again faster the ground was approaching, wind crashing into his chest preventing his screams and blurring his eyes with tears, this was it. Just inches to go then nothing. Leo woke with a start, again the dream was different, but thankfully only a dream. He sat up then winced at the unexpected pain, he looked down and saw his arms had been bandaged up as well as his chest, so it wasn't a dream. If that was the case though, where was he? Did his pursuers sell him on to a lab or something? He looked at the room he occupied blank walls with no kind of decoration, just his bed and a small side table with a clock which read 7.30am. The air smelt sterile he noticed, as he rubbed his head, what a head popper, he concluded that was from the pipe smashed against his head. He sat up and threw aside the covers the rest of him seemed fine except all his pads had been removed. Glancing round he spied them at the end of his bed partially tucked under. He donned them and pulled his mask tighter before standing up. The world span for a moment before settling so moving to the door he tried it, it moved aside rather than in front or towards him, odd he thought.

He walked into the corridor again they were the same blank walls, the lights were bright all along the corridor making it hard to creep around, but hey he was a ninja right. He crept a ways down the corridor noticing doors on either side of him. After about eight sets of doors down he touched one seeing if it would open like his bedroom door had done, it did. The door slid aside and walking in he hid in the shadows that seemed numerous in here. He noticed a large screen fixed on wall, but it was black, turned off. Another side of the room seemed to have one massive door while the other had faintly glowing screens digits he couldn't make out across them. What held his attention however, was a small frame of a young woman curled up in her chair. She was swinging in it absent-mindedly, she yawned quietly, and she seemed familiar somehow. She stood up and her previously curled up position had belied her height because she stood about 5'10, she was barefoot and she wore a long black trench coat, tight fitting leather pants with a green tank top and a black hat a top her head. Her hair was long and black but he had yet to fully see her face. A soft voice suddenly spoke up, "You don't have to hide in the shadows anymore Leo?"

Apart from the obvious sliding open of the door when he'd entered, he hadn't made a sound so how did she know he was here and more importantly his name?

"Who are you?" he asked.

She began to slowly turn round as she said, "Do you not know?"

She was not fully turned to him but slightly bathed in shadow; he gasped the girl from his dreams.

"It's been a long time Leo?"

"How do you know me?" he asked.

"I know many people Leo, but as for knowing you that is with many thanks to your Sensei Splinter"

"How do you him?"

"That is a matter long ago that you would better find an answer with your Sensei"

"And who are you?"

A whirring sound made him look up as the lights blinked on then looking back he saw her stood by his side.

"I am Raylene," She said holding out her hand.

He shook her hand noticing how small and soft it seemed to be in his, yet if the things in his dreams were true when needed these hands could be the opposite.

"Leo" he said smiling at her and she smiled in return.

Training carried on relatively normal after that for the three remaining turtles. Mike and Donnie paired off first followed on later by Donnie and Raph. He seemed angry his moves were sloppy and he wasn't fully concentrating allowing his younger brother to disarm him of one of his sais.

"Dah" he said frustrated.

Followed a moment later by a hit on his other wrist making him drop his remaining sai and fall to the ground when Donnie's bo hit him on the back of his knees.

"Damn" he said grabbing his sais and placing them in his belt before trudging over to the punch bag.

Donnie sat down next to Mike and drank from the water bottle he handed him as he watched Raph lay into the punching bag. His mind pondered over what Splinter had told them that morning. He claimed to have had another student, a girl he'd started teaching from when they were about seven, but she was six. She'd been wondering the sewers alone, lost and hurt but he supplied no reason for taking her in as his student only saying that in time would come answers. They were also supposed to meet her very soon he'd said but didn't specify exactly how soon that would be. He wondered if that's what was making Raph so bad tempered this morning, that Sensei had another student but never said anything to them; either that or that Leo was missing training this morning. He guessed he'd just have to wait and see as he focused on Raph pounding the bag swinging about in the air.

TBC…

I know this chapter isn't quite as exciting as the last, but hold in their people cos I assure u it will get better. Plz Read & Review!


	5. A Ninja to Remember

Chap 5 

A Ninja to Remember

"You're probably wondering where all these doors lead to right?" asked Raylene stepping into the corridor followed by Leo.

"Yeah" he answered.

"Okay, I'll give a guided tour as I wouldn't want my guest to get lost here would I?" said Raylene smiling at him.

Firstly, they worked they're way down the corridor Leo had come down revealing her bedroom, kitchen, bathroom, weapons room, training room as well as what she named the recovery room.

"You've already been acquainted with that one" she said he smiled.

She led him round the rest of her underground home further showing him, an entire area sectioned off which she didn't show him but informed was about 45 guest rooms. Her lab, which was where he met her, the door leading from that lead to a massive garage filled with just about any vehicle for any travel. Then they walked into a large hall not far from there, which was where they currently stood. There was nothing in here it was just large empty room.

"Er, Raylene, What is this room used for?" Leo asked.

"Conferences" she answered but did not elaborate any further.

"But isn't the purpose of having an underground home that no one knows where you are?" he asked.

"Yes, but this is a special case which you will learn more about later" he nodded in understanding.

"But for now" she said walking out of the room and into the corridor.

"Are ya hungry?"

Noon had approached in New York City and far beneath in the sewers music echoed slightly into the tunnels. Its source came from an old CD player fixed by Donatello, which now resided in Raphael's bedroom. He locked himself in there after training and minutes later the music had started. Donatello had disappeared as well into his room (makeshift lab) and was currently working on his computer while Mike sat at the TV flicking through the channels with a large bowl of popcorn.

Splinter sat in an old slightly chipped chair watching and listening to his sons. His hand fell away letting the cloth cover his cart window once more. He sank down into a large pillow and resumed his meditation. Darkness took him and the sounds of the world outside ceased; he felt relief, but it was not his own, someone else was feeling that perhaps his son or student. The call of Sensei made him focus harder and strain to hear the voice calling out to him.

"Sensei" the voice called.

"What troubles you my child?"

"Master Splinter it is good to hear your voice again"

"It has been to long, my child"

"Master, I have one of your students here"

"I know, it is as predicted, but tell me child when do you plan to return?"

"We will be leaving at nightfall and enter by the first tunnel, we'll have to travel a lot of the way underground that would usually be able to be done topside, but the area could be being watched"

"Do you need assistance?"

"No Sensei, it will be easier the fewer of us there are"

"Very well, I will look to your coming at nightfall"

"As you wish Sensei, I'll see you soon"

Darkness returned and Splinter opened his eyes. His candle was still burning giving off a calm glow; Michelangelo was still watching TV and Raphael still playing his music and the sound of clicking only made by a keyboard alerted him that all was well. Leonardo would be with them again soon, then the hardest of explanation; even more so than that he had kept the broken canister of the ooze would have to be given.

Once again he slipped into meditation this time he sought answers of a different kind that came only with time and patience, but he needed to decide how best to approach this situation.

Raylene opened her eyes the world returning to normal after the darkness and solitude of meditation. She leaned against the wall in the corner of her bedroom; here she did all her meditating. She like Splinter had been sitting on a large pillow sky blue in colour while candles burned on a low table beside her. She blew them out and stood up. Plopping down on her double bed also sky blue in colour she looked up at her white ceiling. She was bored and it was only 1.30pm so it wouldn't be dark for another four hours now that the nights were drawing in. She unsheathed a katana that had been hanging above her bed on the light beige wall. She looked down the recently polished blade and watched the light bounce off it, it really was a beautiful weapon. She sheathed it a moment later before removing it from the wall, perhaps Leo would like to train, if he wasn't already that is. Even though he didn't have his own weapons anymore as she'd not been able to salvage those in the attack she had offered him the use of any of the weapons in her own store. Her door slid open and her room light blinked off as she stepped out and walked a few doors up to Leo's bedroom. She pressed the button outside, the same for all bedroom doors. She heard it chime inside and waited, but he never answered. After a couple of minutes she left concluding he must be in the dojo already. She walked down the hall her bare feet slapping the floor as she went. She whistled quietly as she walked past her room again and went to the end of the corridor before stopping in front of the door. It slid open and she walked in and found her prediction had been correct. He was in the middle of the dojo skilfully wielding two of her katanas in a well-practiced kata. She moved off to one corner unsheathing her katanas she began a warm up. After 20 minutes she stopped and looked at Leo who'd been watching her the last couple of minutes.

"You want to spar?" she asked.

"Okay" he said nodding his head.

She walked over to the center of the room and stood in front of him, they bowed then began.

Leo had watched her moves as she'd warmed up and knew just from observation, she was well practiced in the art of ninjitsu. Now with those same moves now put into action in battle it was amazing. She was a challenge pushing him to his limit and making him give everything he had. Her moves were quick and graceful making it seem more like a dance. She sprang back suddenly quite a distance from him; she stood still ready to attack staring him in the eye, almost trying to feel out his weaknesses. He looked back, but she was giving no sign of any kind of weakness, he gripped his katanas tighter. She smiled as if she knew something he didn't then ran towards the door. He didn't understand, why was she running away? He ran after her, but when she reached the wall seconds before him instead of stopping like he expected she darted up the wall while hitting the switch throwing them into darkness. Momentarily stunned by her actions he realised a split second to late when one of his katanas was knocked from his hand and went flying across the room. He gripped his remaining one with both hands tightly and listened. A few seconds went by before he struck out and hit steel. He struck again and again and every time it was blocked, he went to strike once more when he felt she'd disappeared again. She came from the side jumping from above though where from he had no idea since there was no second level. He lashed out and caught her left katana from the underside by the hilt knocking it out of her hand. Now they were even again and they both only had one katana. However, while he had disarmed her of one katana her other came down upon his knocking it clean from his grasp. It clattered to the floor but he paid little notice she was in front of him now with the advantage of a weapon. He caught her wrist in her next attack and applying the right amount of pressure she dropped it. He went to step behind her but she kneed him in his plastron. The grip he had on her wrist loosened allowing her to pull free to the deliver a blow the back of his knees making him fall to the floor. Grabbing one of the fallen katana she placed it in the hollow of his throat, he gasped out loud from either previous winding or the fact to he just lost.

"You fight well, Leo," said Raylne getting to her feet and taking his hand to help him up.

"How do you do that?" asked Leo.

"Do what?" asked Raylene unsure of what he meant.

"Run up walls"

"Oh, well. That I learnt on my own with a lot of practice and many a sprained ankle".

"Who is your Sensei?"

"You'll get to meet him soon" Raylene said sheathing both her katanas and walking over to the door. She flicked the switch and the lights came on, she looked up and saw Leo also sheathing his katanas. She checked her watch, which read 3.15pm, they'd been at it for a while.

"We'll be leaving at four, you want to go take a shower?"

"Where are we going?" he asked.

"Well, you'll have to wait and see now won't you" she said before walking out the dojo.

It puzzled and frustrated him that she wouldn't tell him things he wanted to know, but also appreciated that for some things she was not the best one or the right one to be giving the answers. With that in mind he too left the dojo to his own room to take a shower before they left although where too he had no idea, he guessed in time as Splinter would say will come answers.

TBC…

Sorry this chapter a bit on the short the next will be better.

Please Read Review!

****


	6. Another Mutant?

Chapter 6

Another Mutant?

As Raylene promised a couple of hours later found them on the bumpy road back into New York City. She took a slightly different approach this time in case the area was being watched. They drove over a hill and the city came into view and she heard a slight gasp beside her.

"Its beautiful isn't it?"

"Yeah" Leo answered still in awe of the city's shining beauty below.

After that there was silence until Raylene came upon the edge of the outskirts.

"We'll have to underground from now on," she said bringing the truck to a stop.

He was already fully aware why they had to underground from here so he didn't need to ask and have the possibility of attention being drawn to them in this dark and unusually quiet district. He heard a discreet screeching noise and turned suddenly. He saw Raylene crouched down next to a large hole in the road and a sewer top lying on the ground near her. The smile on her face suddenly seemed to freeze and look of concentration passed over her features. She gestured with hand for him to hurry up, which he did.

"You go first" she said.

He climbed down quickly sensing her unease and slight nervousness. The sewers familiar smell filled his senses as well as the biting cold of the approaching winter, but his thoughts never strayed from the women atop of the ladder sliding the lid back into place the climbing down the ladder.

"Where being followed" she announced then took off speedily down the tunnel.

He followed right behind her looking around and straining his hearing for the slightest sound, then sure enough a moment later the scraping came signalling the sewer lids removal was heard.

Raylene sped up and he stayed always by her side. They were moving fast and he was unsure of where he was going, he'd never been this far in the sewers and all he knew was there were obviously a ways off the sewer den. They were silent always and grateful for the darkness the sewers provided, the footfalls that had accompanied the scraping of the sewer lid had died away, but Raylene and Leo still preferred to exercise caution until they reached the den.

Neither spoke for a few minutes and gradually the sewer tunnels began to look vaguely familiar but even now it would be another ten minutes journey at least until they reached the den. He carried on walking constantly looking over his shoulder looking for any sign of their pursuers. He felt a small warm hand on his upper arm pull him to a stop. Looking round he saw Raylene's hand and her stood beside him, she offered no reason why they had stopped just dropped her hand and started to retrieve an object from the small, black bag over her shoulder The moment her delicate fingers had touched his arm Leo'd felt a strange tingling, he felt warm and happy despite their current situation and was thankful for the darkness of the sewers when she withdrew her hand otherwise she would have seen the momentary look of disappointment cross his features, yet he noticed she too seemed also a little reluctant to withdraw her hand. Strange, girls usually their own age screamed and ran yet she was still here helping him and had willing touched him. His attention was then drawn to the device in her hands, he couldn't see it clearly but it looked a bit like an extra large mobile pone, it had a little keypad, but a much larger screen which was lit up but only dimly.

"What is that?" he asked.

"Something that will allow me to track body heat in these tunnels in a 3 mile radius" Raylene answered just as two red stilettos appeared on screen.

"This is us," she explained.

The device in her hands whirred noisily once for a second and gradually the red forms representing them grew smaller, yet no others joined them. Raylene sighed heavily obviously relieved.

"Good, we can relax a little now, it seems the others have given up or just can't keep up with us" she with a small smile while tucking the device back into the bag.

"We should be at the lair in about ten minutes" she said and started walking again.

"Wait" said Leo making her stop mid step and look behind at him.

"How do you know where the lair is?" he asked a little suspiciously.

She seemed a little hesitant to answer and kept glancing back at him. Eventually she seemed to reach a decision after a moment of silence obviously contemplating what to tell him.

"I am also a student of your Sensei Splinter" she answered at length.

Leo didn't reply just remained fixed to the spot staring at her. Whatever answer he'd been expecting it certainly wasn't that yet somehow he could tell she wasn't lying, but then why would the Sensei he loved and trusted not tell him and his brothers and further why take on a human student when he'd shielded them from that for so long it would risk the exposure of them all. He opened his mouth to speak when Raylene held up her hand.

"Now is not the time Leo. Your questions will be answered in time, but first let us reach the safety of the lair" said Raylene.

He nodded his head in understanding then set off walking by her side, they walked in silence to the lair and as they approached the entrance Raylene once again checked to make sure they weren't being followed, which they weren't.

"You better go in first," said Raylene stopping at the door.

"Okay" he said walking past her and into the lair.

He walked straight into living area where Mike lay sprawled on the coach flicking through the channels.

"LEO!" he shouted jumping up from the coach.

"Hey Mikey" he replied standing aside to let Raylene in.

"She's hot" Mike announced without hesitation making Raylene blush.

"Hey, Leo" said Donatello walking into the room.

"You must be Raylene" he said looking directly at her.

"Master Splinter has told you of me then" she smiled knowing her decision to tell Leo earlier was correct.

"But, how does he…" Leo started to ask when a thick Brooklyn accent cut in.

"Yo, Leo bring'in home the girls" said Raph from across the room where he was lent against the wall twirling his sai.

"Drop it Raph" said Leo diverting his attention from Raph to Raylene who looked less than impressed by that comment.

Raph walked across the room past Leo to stand before Raylene, "I'm Raphael, you must be the girl Sensei talked about"

He looked about to say more but the sliding of a door and tapping of a cane cut him off.

"My sons, please do not crowd our guest"

Raph, Donnie and Mikey instantly backed off a bit giving Raylene some space but Leo remained by her side.

"Come here my child" said Splinter and Raylene instantly complied.

She walked up to him then bowed.

"You have done well, Raylene"

Raylene remained silent until Splinter spoke again.

"You still practice the art of ninja?"

"Of course, Sensei" she replied.

"We have much to discuss my child" Splinter said bowing his head and walking over to an old chair.

Raylene heard movement behind her and knew that the four turtle were now also seated and turned to look at their expectant faces.

"First of all how much do they know?" Raylene asked pointedly at Splinter.

"Nothing" he replied solemnly

"NOTHING!" Raylene asked incrediculously. .

Splinter nodded his head as Raylene continued to look on in shock while the four turtles looked at each other obviously feeling they'd missed something.

"Not even about me?" Raylene asked.

"Only how you became to be my student, nothing more," replied Splinter.

"Oh, man," said Raylene exasperantly and rubbing her temples.

" What about you?" asked Raphael.

"It's best I start from the beginning," said Raylene sitting down in a single armchair next to Leo.

"Firstly, you are far from the only mutants in the world," said Raylene.

A silence filled the room and all four turtles looked at her with similar expressions of shock on their faces. Slowly they turned from Raylene to Splinter their faces all asking the same question that Leonardo voiced, "Is that true?"

"Yes, my sons" he answered.

Raylene realising she needed to tell them more and divert their attention elsewhere rather than allow them to contemplate that just now spoke up, "They are based in nearly every major city around the world and after many years organisations have been formed"

"How many are there?" Asked Donatello

"Millions" answered Raylene.

."Why do we need to know this?" asked Leonardo.

"Because, these organisations have gotten together and after a lot of careful planning are willing to let humanity know of our existence" said Raylene.

"But they'll kill and experiment on us, won't they?" asked Donatello.

"No one said it was going to be easy, this will take time and as far as killing and experiments go, its very unlikely because the organisation locations are unknown and very well protected" answered Raylene.

"Where do you fit into all of this?" asked Donatello.

A silence once again filled the room and Raylene's eyes even though hidden behind the shades had diverted to the floor then to Splinter. He sat calmly in his chair waiting patiently for the answer he already knew.

"I…am one of the mutants" announced Raylene

"Cool!" said Mikey.

"You don't look like a mutant," said Raph.

"It's hidden in the disguise," said Raylene removing her hat, trench coat and shades.

Her eyes had remained closed but with the removal of the coat and hat had revealed a long thin black tail wrapped around her waist and upper right leg, which was now unfurling itself to swing freely while atop her head two cat like ears had slowly raised up then lastly came the eyes, once open showed were bright orange with flecks of blue.

"Awesome" said Mike.

That one comment was enough to make Raylene fidget uncomfortablely, she was not used to having to openly show what she was. Other mutants had usually guessed or not cared just accepting that she was one of them. The turtles however had had to be shown, they'd never seen another mutant before except for the ones created by the Sheddar, but the majority of mutants were not like that and were far more intelligent.

"Thank you, Raylene" said Splinter directing the attention away from her.

"My sons, I suggest you now meditate on this news and tomorrow Raylene will unveil the other reason for her presence with us"

"Yes Sensei" came the instant reply.

"Goodnight, my sons" with that Splinter rose from his chair and slowly made his way to his cart. A moment later the door slid shut leaving Raylene alone with the four turtles.

"You can have my room, tonight," said Leo trying to break the silence that had swept over them once Splinter had departed.

"That is unnecessary, I'll take the couch," replied Raylene.

"We can't let a lady sleep on the couch," piped Mikey.

"I'll be fine" Raylene tried to reassure.

"Well, if you're sure" they asked.

"I am" said Raylene smiling at them.

"One question though" said Donnie immediately gaining Raylene's attention.

"You don't look how I imagined a cat mutant would"

"Oh, I'm only half mutant" she announced.

"Half, I didn't think that would be possible"

"Well, I'm the living proof," said Raylene.

Mike opened his mouth probably to ask a question when Raylene gave a small yawn.

"Sorry about that" she said.

"You've had a long day, we should leave you to get some sleep" said Leo.

"See ya in the morn'in" said Mike and with that disappeared into his room.

"Night, Raylene" said Donatello following suit.

"Night" Raph tossed over his shoulder before his cart door shut.

With his three brothers gone it left Raylene and Leo alone once more.

"I'm sorry I didn't tell you sooner, but I just wanted to show you all together" said Raylene.

"Don't worry, it was your choice" replied Leo.

"Well, night Leo" said Raylene before curling up on the couch.

"Don't you need a blanket or something".

"Hmm...I'll be fine" Raylene mumbled.

A soft purr filled the air and Raylene slowly slipped from consciousness although she could have swore before she did she felt a three fingered hand run through her hair and Leo's voice whisper softly, "Goodnight, Raylene".

TBC…

So ya like or no. Plz read review I gotta know what your think'in.

In case ya all were wonder'in when Raylene and Leo first met she was dressed like this including shades so Leo never noticed she was different.

Hope ya enjoyed it.


	7. Raylene's Council

Part 7

Raylene's Council

Slowly the fogginess of sleep drifted away to the clear consciousness of a newly awoken. Raylene stretched until she was sprawled out on the couch the warm blanket sliding onto the floor. She smiled to herself realising Leo must have put it on her once she'd gone to sleep. She glanced around the room looking for a clock and finally found it sitting atop of the TV. The glass was broken but the clock still worked and informed Raylene it was 4.30am, strange she concluded, but then she'd remembered she'd woken up because a door had creaked and shortly after feather light footsteps had walked past the couch. She knew she wasn't in danger so she hadn't sprung into action, but it was obvious this person wanted to be alone. She slowly stood from the couch stretching again before her cat like ears raised up, she could hear them, whoever it was, was out on the old rail tracks a couple of tunnels along. Slipping on her coat to shield her from the cold she set off in search of them, the last thing she wanted right now was having to go on another rescue mission. Being familiar with the dank and dark of the underground tunnels made it short and easy work for Raylene to reach the other train tracks undetected. Their sat on the platform feet hanging over the edge was Leo.

She stood in the shadows just watching him, he seemed upset probably from their recent discovery. She wanted to go and give him some form of comfort, but right now he thought he was alone and it was the only reason she could really see how he felt. Minutes passed by and eventually Leo moved slightly, his head rose up as if listening for something but was straining to do so, at length he said," You can come out Raylene, I know your there"

From the shadows the edges of Raylene's mouth upturned in a smile, yet she was intrigued how he knew she was there. He was a ninja and that made him better than most yet no one had ever been able to detect if she was there or not if she was in hiding. Stepping out of the shadows and onto the platform she walked up to then sat down next to Leo.

"What are you doing out here?" she inquired.

"Couldn't sleep" he replied.

"Well, it can't be dreams that keep you awake tonight" said Raylene.

As she finished her statement Leo looked her straight in the eyes and asked, "How did you know about my dreams?"

"Oh, well, I…err….created them" said Raylene quite sheepishly.

"You made them"

"Well, yes, I have the gift of occasionally foreseeing the future in dreams which I can then share with whoever it involves," said Raylene looking down at the tracks.

An awkward silence fell after that so Raylene decided to break the ice first in an attempt to get Leo to open up a little more.

"If dreams are not the reasons for your being here…..then what is?"

He sighed heavily as if deciding whether he should say anything or retreat back into the lair. He looked at her as if deciding whether he should burden her with his thoughts or not before again sighing deeply.

"I was thinking about what you told us tonight" he admitted.

She looked sideways at him with a wry smile on her face before saying, "Have you slept at all tonight?"

At that he looked down at the rails avoiding her gaze before admitting, "No"

"What is troubling you then, that you couldn't sleep?" she asked.

"Its just…." He started but then faded as if deciding he shouldn't.

"Go on" she encouraged.

"I can't believe all this time he's known and he never told us," he said in a slightly raised voice.

A moment passed in which Raylene seemed to think how to answer him eventually she spoke.

"Leo…Splinter has reasons for everything he does, I'm sure he only didn't tell you so as not to disappoint you"

"But, he knew"

"He did it too keep you safe, Leo" she reasoned.

He sighed again before getting to his feet and walking over to sit down on the bench instead.

"He loves you Leo, he was just trying to protect you" Raylene said looking back at him.

Silence reigned the only sound between them was their slow and steady breathing, and the wind blowing through the underground tunnels. Raylene turned back round head bowed looking down at the old track leaving Leo to his thoughts. Some time later with her sharp hearing she heard the six faint chimes from a clock in the lair. Outwardly she didn't move a muscle inwardly she was surprised how much time had passed then she felt someone's presence directly behind her. She turned round to come face to face with Leo. When she jumped slightly he smiled.

"Your right Raylene, Splinter does have a reason for everything and if he didn't tell us I'm sure there was a reason for that too. He's got our best interest at heart and I'm sure he did this time" said Leo

His head had bowed down to look at the platform floor but Raylene prevented him from staying that way when her hand lifted up his chin and made him look at her.

"Just have faith in those you believe and love Leo" she whispered.

He stared into her eyes a moment, they were beautiful the perfect blend of bright orange and blue, they were what gave her, her strange uniqueness, but he loved them. Equally she stared right back at him, she felt him take her hand from under his chin into his own, his other cupping the side of her face. They were still looking at each other the distance between them shortening their eyes slowly began to close when they were just centimetres apart. There lips were getting closer now practically touching when the tapping of a wooden cane in lair made their heads snap in that direction. The tapping gradually faded again and two looked back at each other.

"I'm sorry," he said releasing her.

"Don't be," she said as they both stood up.

He smiled at her and together they made their way back into the lair.

It was just after six now so the others were still asleep, only Splinter was awake sat in the kitchen with a mug of hot steaming tea. As they made to enter the kitchen Raylene walked in first with Leo directly behind her.

"Morning sensei" they greeted in unison.

"Good morning, my students" he replied.

Leo walked over to the pizza box and discovered a couple of slices of cold pizza and decided that would do for breakfast while Raylene dove into the fridge to get a glass of milk. She sat down at the table glass in hand and watched Leo bring the pizza box onto the table

"Here" he said pushing the box in her direction.

Her face became masked in confusion and she looked about to ask a question when Michelangelo bright and breezy as always came into the kitchen.

"Morn'in Mikey"

"Morn'in Dudette"

She smiled then looked back at the box Leo had placed on the table and looked at its contents warily.

"Err…Leo..what is this?" she asked.

"What's what?" said Donatello coming through the door.

"Pizza" replied Leo.

"Pizza?" asked Raylene.

"You've never had pizza?" asked Leo.

"Err…I can't say that I have" answered Raylene.

"You're kidd'in me" said Mike.

"Girl doesn't get out enough," said Raph joining the others in the kitchen.

Raylene cowered back a bit being the centre of attention, she was not used to being put in the spotlight and wondered why this seemed so important when Splinter's aged voice spoke.

"You must forgive my sons behaviour, Raylene," said Splinter with some hint of amusement. "But, this is my sons main source of food, so to come across someone who has never had it is very unusual, but then they also do not appreciate your condition"

"Of course, Sensei" realising he directed all attention back to her and the turtles were now looking for an explanation.

"I rarely need to eat," explained Raylene.

"My mother was a cat and she never really had to eat much either, I'm not really sure why and I inherited this when I was born. I only need to eat properly about once a week the rest of the time I can survive on milk and because our home a bit out of town and we lived in an agricultural area we just lived off the land with whatever the local farmers would provide us with" finished Raylene.

"I thought you said people don't know about mutants?" said Donatello.

"They don't. My father was human and he'd go and get the food we needed," said Raylene.

"Do they live at this organisation thing?" asked Raph.

"They never knew about it, it was formed after their deaths," said Raylene her head lowering while she said this.

"We're sorry" said Donatello.

"Don't be, it was a long time ago," said Raylene standing then washing her glass out in the sink.

"How did they…ya know?" asked Raph.

Raylene flinched visibly like she'd been slapped the face, her ears drooped and her tail hung down between her legs.

"I would rather not say," she said walking out of the kitchen.

"Nice go'in" said Mike.

"I was just ask'in"

Leo stood to go after her but was stopped by an old gnarled hand on his arm.

"Let her go Leonardo"

"But she…"

"She has never fully accepted what happened that day, but it changed her into the woman you see today" he explained.

"What happened, Sensei?" asked Leo.

"She has never confided to tell me," he admitted.

"Why?" he asked.

"I do not know, my son"

Silence had fell over the kitchen for a moment the only sound was each turtle going about getting breakfast until Splinter spoke.

"Please join me in the dojo in ten minutes, my sons"

"Yes, Sensei" they answered.

With that Splinter left the kitchen in the direction of the dojo where the sound of a punching bag taking a heavy beating was coming from. He entered and the door closed behind him and the rapid and quick beating sound ceased.

The four turtles looked at one another then put the pizza box aside washed their glasses and made their way to the dojo. Upon entering they discovered a fully clad up Raylene, she had donned her hat and shades once more and now stood before the old rat, their Sensei who sat on a large stuffed pillow.

"Today my sons, you will train with Raylene," announced Splinter.

"Michelangelo" he said.

The four turtles did a warm up kata before Michelangelo stood before Raylene while the other three went and sat down on the benches.

"I'll go easy on you if ya like"

"Save it Michelangelo for your enemies won't do you such a favour" she said not unkindly.

"Alright," he said sounding a little unsure.

Raylene withdrew her katanas from their sheaths on her back and prepared to fight. They faced Leo watching eagerly having fought her before he was now just able to observe and had to admit she really was good. He also noticed that Mikey had soon reconsidered his option of going easy when Raylene sheathed one of her katanas after disarming Michelangelo of one of his nun chucks. She disappeared for a second where none of them could locate her then she appeared again with Mikey's fallen nun chuck. She had now even the odds when she had had the advantage and had sheathed her other katana now making them equal with just one nun chuck. He went to wrap his nun chuck around her wrist then to hopefully step behind her and bring her to the ground while disarming her but she blocked and instead she delivered a blow to his head then to his wrist making him drop the chuck but before it hit the ground, Raylene's tail caught it lifting it into her hand. Michelangelo was now completely disarmed and Raylene holding both his weapons. The three observing turtles looked on in awe at her abilities, as she seemed to disappear again. Michelangelo fell to the floor and Raylene appeared beside him with katana in hand. She sheathed it then offered her hand to help him back up and together they bowed to Master Splinter.

"How'd ya do that, Raylene?"

"It's my cat instincts, with them it allows me to move faster than normal and it's why you can't see me," she explained.

"Okey" said Mikey grabbing a water bottle from under the bench and draining it.

"So" said Raylene. "Who's next?"

And with that the training ensued.

TBC…


End file.
